


Reclaiming

by empyreanTempest



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Humiliation, Consensual Verbal Abuse, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Urination, all my TAZ porn fics are gonna be taako/reader, anyway i'm sorry, bc i love him so much but i don't identify w any of the characters, golden showers, sorry for everything, unlike my other fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empyreanTempest/pseuds/empyreanTempest
Summary: Your local piss fetishist is back to ruin another fandom (I'm so sorry).You devise a scene in which Taako pisses on you, berates you, and "makes" you suck his dick. You oblige happily.





	Reclaiming

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever find yourself hoping the creators of the thing you write porn for NEVER EVER find your shitty porn? This is one of those times for me.  
> Please don't send this to anyone as a joke or I will cry.
> 
> You may find yourself asking, "why post this stuff if you're so clearly ashamed of it?" And the answer is because I KNOW someone else out there is like-minded, and perhaps I will find them or at the very least entertain them for a thousand words or so.

It was a scene you’d settled on after weeks of plotting. It had the perfect smattering of a lot of your kinks—especially ones you hadn’t gotten to try before. When you first started courting Taako, you had expected him to be... Well, at least somewhat “deviant.” It came as a surprise when he revealed he was actually pretty vanilla. Despite the whole “beloved celebrity chef” thing, he hadn’t had many sexual partners, and certainly none with proclivities such as yours.

But he was open to learning, and that was one of the great things about him. He was just so... _Adventurous_. Best of all, though, he didn’t judge. When you first asked to watch him pee, he just shrugged and smiled that dopey smile of his—the genuine one, not the celebrity one—and said “Sure, why not? If you’re into it, I’m sure I can find a way to be into it too.”

That was the first time, though. This would be... Several more urination games later. And you had plans. “This time,” you said, “I want you to pee on me.”

This time, Taako gave pause. “Uh... You sure about that, big guy? I’m not sure how keen I am on fucking the same thing I pissed on.”

“I’ll bathe before we do anything else,” you said, dismissing the thought with a wave of your hand. “Please, Taako? This is one of my greatest fantasies.”

There was a beat, then he smiled, his brows knit. “If you’re sure. Not in the mouth though, okay? There’s no amount of tooth brushing that’ll let me get over that.”

“Deal.”

And that was that. You told him you were going to devise a scene, one where he’d play a bit of a dominant character—one of his favorite roles—who would catch you spying on him relieving himself, and then punish you by, shall we say, letting you see the action up close and personal. Of course, it was a little unrealistic, but what sexual fantasy wasn’t? Taako was fine with it, and so were you, and that’s all that mattered.

There was a small garden on the Bureau of Balance base that was perfect for the scene. Of course, you could try to go back to the surface and find a forested area or something, but this was a lot easier and a lot less suspicious. You had chosen to so this during the night to minimize the chance that you’d be caught. Taako could create light, so that wasn’t a problem. Earlier that day you instructed Taako to drink as much as he could and to hold it as long as he could in an effort to make the experience last longer. He cheerfully went along with it, choosing to supplement his glasses of water with wine as the night developed. “Makes me have to pee more,” he had explained. That was totally fine with you.

You wound up with a very desperate, slightly drunk, decidedly not too dominant Taako, but you were turned on nevertheless. Watching him squirm and hold his crotch as you lead him to the garden was fun to watch in its own special way.

“Holy shit, I think I’m gonna explode,” he muttered. “I really overdid it this time, huh? Fuck.”

“You gonna make it? We’re pretty much there.”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Holy shit, though. Won’t have any trouble getting it started this time.”

You smiled to yourself. This was going to be the best one yet.

Finally, the two of you reached the garden, just a little patch of grass and various leafy plants. It was lined with convenient bushes, perfect to hide behind and perfect to relieve oneself on. Taako rushed forward, arbitrarily choosing a spot that was decently hidden and then fiddling with his trousers. You slowly crept forward and knelt at the age of the garden so you were looking at his left side, not too far away. You felt pangs of arousal already as your elven companion struggled with his clothing.

“How the fuck hard is it to undo trousers?” You heard him mutter.

Apparently pretty hard. Eventually he got them down, and sure enough, almost immediately there was a stream of piss pattering down on the leaves of a bush. Taako gave an exaggerated sigh, and you weren’t sure if it was played up for you or if it was genuine.

You knelt there for what seemed like a decent amount of time. His stream never faltered, absolutely drowning the poor plant. He never even looked around for you.

“Taako,” you whispered harshly. “Taako, don’t forget.”

Finally, he looked at you. “Oh, yeah,” he whispered, equally harshly. With what must have been excellent pelvic muscle control, he cut off his flow and wandered over to you. “So,” he began. “We’ve got a peeping Tom, huh? Is that it?”

You pretended to be nervous. “N-no sir, just... Tending the garden.”

“Without any tools?”

“Well—”

“Just admit it, you wanted to see Taako in a state of undress. Is that it?”

“No sir, I swear—”

“You know what? I don’t even wanna hear it. I don’t even give a single shit right now. I need to piss, and if you want to see it so bad, then...” With that, he started up again. A thick jet of urine struck you straight in the chest, immediately soaking in and making your shirt cling to your skin. “...Here you go.”

Dropping the act immediately, you pressed your hand against your groin and began to jerk yourself off through your clothes. It was every bit as amazing as you thought it would be. His stream hissed as it soaked you, drowning your clothes in his delicious scent.

“You fucking pervert!” Taako practically shrieked. “Look at you enjoying this. Oh my god. So fucking disgusting.”

You moaned and he smiled down at you, equal parts sadistic and delighted. “This is exactly what you deserve, isn’t it? To be someone’s fucking toilet. You’re just lucky it’s me.”

You nodded eagerly. “You’re too kind to me.”

Unfortunately, it couldn’t last. He was, after all, a little late in “finding” you. With a few short, decisive bursts, he was finally done. He shook himself off and you watched the whole time, your hand still working over your now-wet clothing. Apparently he was thinking about something—you could practically see the cogs working in his head—but soon after you noticed, his expression of concentration melted into one of seduction. You melted in your own way, and your hand never stopped moving.

“Here,” he said, taking another step closer to you and shoving his dick in your face. “If you were going to go through all this trouble just to see me, why don’t you make yourself useful? Clean me off.”  
It wasn’t part of the plan, but it was more than welcome. Any worries about being caught had long since flown out the proverbial window. You leaned forward and took the tip of his flaccid cock into your mouth. Immediately, an odd, bitter taste washed over your tongue. You knew you should be disgusted, but you weren’t. It was positively enthralling. You crushed your hand against your groin, desperate for any sort of contact, as you slid Taako’s hardening cock deeper into your mouth. You weren’t looking, but you could feel his smiling gaze boring into you.

Usually Taako was a gentle lover, but when you asked for domineering, you got domineering. With no warning at all, he jerked his hips forward and shoved half his length into your mouth. You gagged audibly and he pulled back out. “Shit, you okay?”

Tears in your eyes, you looked up at him and nodded. “Great,” you croaked.  
His furrowed brow softened and his eyes hooded and like the flip of a switch he was wearing his sultry expression again. “Then I don’t know why you stopped. This is what you want, isn’t it?”  
Oh, it was what you wanted. You braced yourself against his hip with your free hand and took his semi-hardon in your mouth again. You could feel his cock stiffening every time you swirled your tongue around the head. In an effort to stop him from choking you again—he definitely loved to pull the “thrust forward with very little warning” move when he got like this—you finally quit masturbating and instead started jerking him off with your other hand. Taako moaned appreciatively. There was a desperate throbbing in your lower body but you ignored it.

“Look at you,” Taako murmured as he reached down to stroke your hair. “You little whore. You’ll suck anyone off if they ask you to, won’t you?”  
You shook your head in the negative.

“Oh, no? Just famous people, then.”  
Another shake of your head.  
“Aww, don’t tell me I’m special to you, am I? Am I the only one who gets to experience this?”  
You nodded. Right now, there was only one person you wanted to douse you with their piss and then “force” you to blow them, and that person was in the middle of doing just that now. You closed your eyes contentedly as you suckled Taako’s dick, coaxing out every bit of pre that you possibly could.

“Aren’t I lucky. You’re not half bad.” His voice was softening; he was losing his dominant character. You knew what that meant. “I mean, really fucking good.” He rocked his hips forward, gently this time. You obliged him by taking in more of his shaft. “Shit.” He placed a hand on the opposite side of your head. “I’m gonna come, big guy...”

You hummed in response and he shivered. You felt his muscles twitching under your hand. After a couple more little suckles, you tear yourself away—as much as you hated doing so, you also loved the feeling of cum on your face, so you switched instead to just stroking him.

Taako groaned something unintelligible and your efforts were rewarded with a decisive burst of cum that struck you on the cheek. You looked up at him eagerly and earned another shot, plus a few dribbles that ran down your hand.

Finally you allowed yourself to keep masturbating, and you desperately jerked your hips against your hand again while licking any trace of fluid from your other hand. All the while, Taako looked down at you with an expression somewhere between “loving” and “extreme concentration.”

“If,” he began, his words slow and deliberate. “If you think of the piss as a form of ‘claiming,’ and same with the jizz, then… I really am a _re_ claimer, aren’t I?” And then he broke out into the biggest, shit-eatingest grin you’d ever seen.

You laughed in a barking sort of way, not expecting a stupid joke of all things. “Exactly how much wine did you drink?” You asked.

“Not nearly enough,” he replied as he offered you a hand. “Come on, let’s go back to my dorm.”  
You took his hand and stood up. “But I didn’t get to finish,” you whined.

Taako considered this for a moment. “Want me to berate you while you jerk off a little?”

You didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes, please.”


End file.
